Technologies for inkjet recording method have rapidly progressed, and industrial inkjet printing presses in which an inkjet recording method is employed for an industrial or commercial printing press to produce a multiple sheets of commercial printed materials have been publicly known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-251231 (unexamined, published Japanese patent application), Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-088525 (unexamined, published Japanese patent application), “Inkjet Printing press Compatible with B2 Wide Format Printing Paper” by Michiko Tokumasu (Japan Printer, published by Insatsu Gakkai Shuppanbu Ltd., August 2010 (Vol. 93), pp. 21-24), and “Offset Quality Inkjet Printing press” by Yasutoshi Miyagi (Japan Printer, Insatsu Gakkai Shuppanbu Ltd., August 2010 (Vol. 93), pp. 25-29)). Industrial inkjet printing presses are marketed under trade names such as Truepress Jet manufactured by Dainippon Screen Mfg. Co., Ltd., the MJP Series manufactured by Miyakoshi Printing Machinery Co., Ltd., Prosper and Versamark manufactured by Eastman Kodak Co., and JetPress manufactured by Fujifilm Corp.
These industrial inkjet printing presses feature color printing speeds that are ten to several tens of times faster than inkjet printers for home and small office/home office (SOHO) use as well as wide format inkjet printers (hereinafter, both of these are collectively and simply referred to as “inkjet printers”), demonstrating printing speeds of 15 m/min or higher and exceeding 60 m/min in the case of high-speed printing, depending on various printing conditions. Because of this, industrial inkjet printing presses are distinguished from inkjet printers for home and SOHO use and wide format inkjet printers.
Inks used for industrial inkjet printing presses include water-based dye inks and water-based pigment inks in the same manner as in those of inkjet printers.
Since industrial inkjet printing presses are capable of handling variable information, they can be adapted to on-demand printing. There are many cases where printing firms employ a system by which fixed information is printed with conventional printing presses such as gravure printing presses, offset printing presses, letterpress printing presses, flexographic printing presses, thermal transfer printing presses, or toner printing presses, and variable information is printed with industrial inkjet printing presses. As conventionally used printing presses, in particular, offset printing presses are often used from the perspectives of quality of printed images and production cost.
Therefore, coated printing paper for industrial inkjet printing presses is required to have printability for both printing by conventional printing presses such as offset printing presses and printing by industrial inkjet printing presses. If such printability is not exhibited, quality of image that is sufficient as a commercial product cannot be achieved by printing using these printing presses.
Furthermore, to satisfy the demands for enhancing definition and image quality of commercial printing, coated printing paper that can be used for industrial inkjet printing presses and that has similar texture as the texture of coated printing paper, such as general purpose CWF matte coated paper and CWF gloss coated paper, has been desired.
Inkjet recording paper which exhibits high printing density and high ink absorbency and does not cause strike-through, even when printing is performed by an inkjet printer using either water-based dye ink or water-based pigment ink, has been publicly known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2006-256001 (unexamined, published Japanese patent application)). In this recording paper, at least one surface of base paper containing, as major components, pulp and a filler mainly containing rosette-type precipitated calcium carbonate having an average particle diameter of 1.6 μm or greater and an oil absorption of 90 mL/100 g to 200 mL/100 g is provided with at least one layer of ink receiving layer containing a pigment and a binder. Furthermore, the ash content stipulated in JIS-P8251 of the base paper is 15 to 40%.